Men with Benefits
by Pyschokisses
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are room mates, they owe certain gang a lot of money. Vegeta has found ways to pay them back which ends up dragging Goku in with him. Warning- smut and foul language! I do not own the right to any of the dragonball/dbz characters.
1. Chapter-one

Goku trudged among the pavement at a steady pace, his mind focused on the gentle footsteps that seemed to echo throughout the desolate street. His hands huddled into his thick coat as cool breeze brushed his cheeks and icy breath escaped through his lips. He hated the winter nights they seemed to last longer and he found it more depressing. Heading into the flat he walked up three flights of stairs where used needles were strewn and smell of urine quilted the corners of each landing, it was the norm he was used to seeing he turned a blind eye to it.He avoided using the lift as he timed it was actually quicker to climb the stairs, besides he didn't mind as it helped warm him up after walking through the cold nights. Rustling in his pocket for his keys as he walked down the dark corridor, the only light that was working flickered just above his door. One of the neighbours who lived in the opposite room had heard him unlocking the door, they poked their head out seen it was Goku and abruptly went back in. Neighbours were used to seeing people walking in and out, they'd have a nose and tally how many had arrived and departures from their apartment. It was obvious the line of work his room mate had, despite Goku's objections to have strangers walk in and out their place, it was only place that felt safe than meeting at random unknown areas. Goku carefully shut the door behind him, he hung up his keys and started to unzip his thick coat. Their doorway headed straight into their living space and kitchen, Vegeta was sat on the sofa typing away on the laptop with a pen in his mouth, he seemed pretty fixated on whatever it was he was doing. Goku rubbed his hands together to warm them up after hanging his coat, he walked into their open kitchen to put the kettle on. He looked over seeing Vegeta still typing away, he caught a glance that it was his profile he was updating. He didn't really question much about Vegeta's work, he knew due to a previous conviction in the past it was harder for Vegeta to get a job. Struggling to pay off a debt from their teen years meant desperate times, whilst Goku worked in a mundane office Vegeta was getting paid to have sex. It was only way to keep roof over their heads, eat, and pay back the debt that they accumulated over the years of drug use. Goku made coffee for them both, he placed Vegeta's on the coffee table in front and sat next to him on the sofa. Vegeta removed the pen from his mouth and closed the laptop.

"How's work?" Vegeta asked as he reached for his coffee.

"Same shit, different day" goku shrugged as he took a sip of coffee, he looked over at Vegeta who was sat up on the corner of the sofa with his legs crossed. "You seemed busy on the laptop there"

"Just increasing the prices" he didn't specify further into it, he knew how uneasy it made Goku feel. He looked at his watch whilst sipping down his coffee.

Goku sighed, only times Vegeta would keep an eye on his watch like that was when he was due a client. It also explained why their place looked so pristine, not that Goku could complain it was nice coming home to a fresh smelling apartment than old takeaway rubbish laying around the place. Vegeta and him met through bad circumstances when in college, they hung around with the wrong crowd and got into drugs. As vegeta was pretty close to one of the dealers, he managed to wangle his way of promising to pay back later. Now, in their late 20's still paying back what they owe as well as interest; they were threatened if they didn't start paying it back they'd be killed. Vegeta had been arrested for petty things such as theft to try help pay it all off. Both helped each other through rehab and chose to live together as Goku didn't want to see Vegeta end up in the streets. They both sat in silence finishing off their coffee, before Vegeta headed off to have a shower. Goku washed the empty cups, he closed the curtains and grabbed his headphones that was left on the coffee table; obviously Vegeta had borrowed them. Goku rolled his eyes as he picked them up 'I should really get him his own' he muttered to himself. As he was about to head towards his bedroom there was a light tap on the door.

"Mind answering that for me!" Vegeta called out from the bathroom.

Goku felt his stomach tying in knots, he didn't really want to see any of the clients or even speak to them. He just wanted them to walk in, do their business and leave. He didn't want any small talk, that was Vegeta's job. He gulped, and slowly opened the door. There stood a middle aged woman with pale face, she was all glammed up and looked just as nervous. Goku welcomed her in and offered to hang her coat for her, he pointed over to the sofa for her to sit and wait. Vegeta walked in wearing a suit, obviously the clients request. He knew Vegeta wasn't in to women, but seemed they were pretty much into him and where most the money came from. Goku blushed a little as he quickly escorted himself into his room.

Vegeta headed over the the kitchen filling two glasses with wine, he walked over the his client offering her a glass. She nervously grabbed the glass and downed it. Vegeta raised a brow as he sat next to her. "We don't need to rush into things, can take it nice and slow" he placed his hand gently on her upper thigh. She bit her lip gazing into his eyes. "First time I take it?" He smirked as he placed his glass on the coffee table and leaned into her.

"Oh no...I'm married...lost my virginity years ago!" She blushed confessing, she felt her body shaking slightly.

"Mm, not quite what I meant. First time hiring someone? No need to be nervous, you can take the lead if you want" vegeta leaned in more smelling her perfume, it was a distinctive sweet smell, he gently pressed his lips on the nape of her neck. She pushed him back blushing. "Don't like that?"

"It's not that, it's just I thought I'd clarify why I hired you, my husband and I haven't been intimate I've been neglected for so long I can't remember what sex feels like and..." vegeta cut her off by placing his finger on her lips.

"I'm not here to listen to your life story, I'm here to satisfy you. Now shall we?" He rose to his feet offering his hand to her, she blushed deeply and grabbed his hand as she pulled herself up and followed him to his bedroom.

Goku lay on his bed kicking his shoes off, he plugged his headphones on turning the volume up to max with his play list on shuffle. He lay back staring at the wall, this was his routine day in, day out.


	2. Chapter-two

The morning sun shone through Goku's bedroom curtains, casting a golden light that blanketed the room; and kissed his face awake. Rubbing his eyes he looked over towards his digital clock, 07:55 am Goku stretched his body out as if to awaken himself up from a sleep like trance. He sat up pulling the duvet off him and swung his legs round to the edge of the bed. Scratching back of his head as he yawned, he opened the curtains seeing morning frost glistening around the edges of the window. Grabbing the pile of ready laid out clothes for work, he quietly opened his bedroom door unsure if his roommate was awake.Walking out his bedroom he saw Vegeta huddled up on the sofa sitting side saddled wearing his royal blue bathrobe, and matching slippers. The news was on the tv, yet vegeta seemed more concentrated on his phone to be aware of what the news reporter was saying. Goku too half asleep to pay attention himself, the tv sounded muffled to him as he walked past towards the bathroom.

Still staring at his phone but aware of his roommates presence. "Morning" he said mid yawn scrolling through his notifications on his phone.

Goku didn't even string together a word in response, it was more of a half grunt sound, as he entered the bathroom.

Vegeta half smiled at the response he had, knowing Goku wasn't much of a morning person; there was no point having a conversation till after he had eaten. Pulling out his diary that was tucked by the side of him, he checked what days he was free before responding to a client. Clicking his tongue as he saw very few days he was completely free, he noticed a pattern. Whenever the Christmas period was just around the corner, more clients would call requesting a booking. It would go quiet in January, then start picking up again in February; where couples would be looking to experiment to spice up their sex life. He responded back to his client with the times that he was free on the specific date they requested. Hearing Goku jump out the shower, Vegeta placed his phone and diary on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on. Whilst waiting for the kettle to boil, he placed slices of bread in the toaster and got a small plate out.

Goku finished dressing himself ready for work, he could hear rustling in the kitchen. He headed out the bathroom to see Vegeta stirring their cups of coffee and had toast out ready on the breakfast bar. This didn't happen very often as Vegeta was usually still sleeping at this time. Goku sat at the breakfast bar and started to eat slice of toast, Vegeta placed cup of coffee next to Goku's breakfast. Grabbing his own cup of coffee he sat next to Goku, and pushed a brown envelope in front of him. Goku finished his slice and looked inside, he pulled out the notes and was astonished how much he earned just in one night. He placed the notes back in the envelope and started to sip his coffee.

"She paid me double last night, turns out her husband never goes down on her" vegeta smirked watching Goku nearly choke on his coffee. "Well, that should keep those bastards and Frieza off our case the now." He took a sip of his own coffee as he looked over towards the tv, there was an ad on about a talk show for this afternoon showing people shouting at each other. He took great pleasure watching these kind of programmes, it brought him some comfort knowing his life isn't as shitty.

Finishing his breakfast, Goku took last sip of his coffee before he rose to his feet. "I best be heading off now, thanks for the breakfast Geta" he smiled as he started to put on his coat.

"It's the least I can do considering you have to put up with clients coming over, hopefully your music helped drown out most the noise." Vegeta grinned looking over at Goku, he knew how uncomfortable Goku would get when he openly spoke about his work.

Goku gave Vegeta a nervous smile before rushing out the door.

Lunchtime couldn't arrive any sooner, Goku was getting fed up seeing the same screen and filing paper work. He headed to the coffee shop for some coffee and a sandwich, he chose to sit on a bench outside his work , the cold fresh air was pretty refreshing as he enjoyed eating his lunch watching people walking at a fast pace during the office lunch hour rush.

"Mind if we sit with you?" A familiar voice appeared from the side of him, causing him to look up seeing it was his work colleague Yamcha with ChiChi stood next to him blushing.

Goku smiled as he moved up allowing them both to sit down.

"Man talk about a shit day huh?" Yamcha sighed as he sat in between Goku and ChiChi. He took a sip of his coffee whilst eyeing up some of the women who walked past, specifically the ones who wore tight short skirts. He felt a hit at the back of his head, he looked over at ChiChi scowling at him, Goku laughed as she looked at Yamcha in disgust.

"You are such a pervert!" She waved her finger at him, before tucking into her salad glaring over into the distance.

"So Goku" Yamcha changed the subject quickly knowing its best to not anger his work colleague ChiChi further. "How's your flat mate been? Seen he's been pretty busy" Yamcha nudged Goku in the arm. Yamcha knew a lot of people, so he knew one of Vegeta's clients. He crossed paths with both Goku and Vegeta during college, most of that was a blur as he spent it getting wasted.

"He's um... well...yeah" goku couldn't get his words out, he always felt himself getting flustered whenever Yamcha asked about Vegeta. He seemed to enjoy hearing about the different clients. "Well like you said...he's been pretty busy..." he done a nervous laugh before finishing his coffee.

"I bet he has! man, what a job! He's so lucky!" Yamcha smiled looking over at Goku, Goku looked at the ground, he knew if Vegeta had a choice he wouldn't be doing it. They have a big debt to pay thanks to their young foolishness and unfortunately Goku's salary alone didn't cover their bills as well as the debt.

ChiChi shook her head in disgust "I think it's disgusting!" She tutted "I can't believe people are so desperate enough to pay for such lewd acts!"

Goku sighed of course only Yamcha and ChiChi knew about what his flat mate does for a living. ChiChi had listened in when Yamcha and Goku were talking about the clients. "I mean, it's a job that pays the bills" Goku shrugged in response, chichi's mouth opened and closed trying to find words to say.

"If I could, I'd happily get paid for sex rather than work in this dump!" Yamcha confessed whilst he grinned widely, unbeknownst to him it wasn't as simple as he probably believed it was. Goku has seen the exhaustion in Vegeta's eyes, there's been times Vegeta hasn't even had a chance to sit down and eat a proper meal.

Goku looked at his watch and nudged Yamcha who was busy daydreaming about sex. "Best head back in, lunch is over can daydream about sex another time"

The three headed back into the office, they didn't rush, for they knew they were in there for another four hours.filing paper work after paperwork.

Returning home from the same old mundane job, Goku rustled into his pocket for his keys. Again neighbour popped their head out gave Goku an awkward stare before popping their head back in. Goku shook his head and laughed a little, he was getting used to his nosey neighbours and found it funny watching their facial expressions. He knew by the awakened stare that it meant they saw a client walk in, the neighbours were so predictable now. Closing the door behind him hanging up his keys and taking off his coat. He heard moaning sounds coming from Vegeta's room, there was a loud slam sound which didn't faze Goku; he knew it was more than likely the headboard hitting against the wall. Goku walked into his room taking his shoes off, he heard the slamming going at a quicker pace. There was a loud scream of pleasure heard then silence after wards. He could hear some talking between them, although it was muffled through the walls. Goku left his room to make something to eat, a female looking rather flushed walked out of Vegeta's room with Vegeta following behind her. She glanced over at Goku blushing as she walked to their front door. She gave Vegeta a peck on the cheek before leaving, Vegeta closed the door.

"Smells good" vegeta stood over the counter watching Goku cook stir fry.

"Wanting some?" Goku looked over his shoulder his cheeks still red slightly.

"Can't, got another client in..." he looked at his watch "twenty minutes, got to get cleaned up." He rushed over to the bathroom.

After dinner, Goku went into his room stripping out of his work clothes. He heard a loud knock at the door, he quickly threw on his lounge pants about to answer the door.

"I've got it!" Vegeta called out as he opened the door.

Goku peeped through his bedroom door out of curiosity, he knew Yamcha would want to know about what clients he saw today. The client was a tall slim built male with short brown hair, who kept looking around nervously ,as Vegeta tried to offer him a drink. The client took off his jacket, wearing only a T-shirt underneath, goku scrunched his nose up at this as it's freezing outside. Perhaps the client drove over? Still, it was freezing goku felt himself getting cold at just the thought. Vegeta pulled his client in for a kiss, they both started making out. Goku bit his lip watching, in a weird way he felt a little aroused watching his room mate make out with another guy. He closed his bedroom door quietly to not disturb them as he climbed into his bed. He couldn't understand why he found it arousing, he never looked at Vegeta that way before. He set up his music on shuffle and placed his headphones on.

Vegeta sat on edge of his bed with his client, both been making out for over half an hour. He broke their kiss "so, we taking this further?" Vegeta questioned as he started to strip down. The client eyed Vegeta up and down nodding as he too started to strip. Just as Vegeta was about to grab his clients hardened member his client jumped back.

"I don't want foreplay, can we just do it now?" The client asked whilst licking his lips.

"One of those then?" Vegeta raised his brow as he fetched lube and a condom out from his bedside cabinet. "Sure we can, if you are sure that's what you want?" He secretly hoped his client would change his mind ,rather than just diving straight in not giving Vegeta a chance to prepare himself.

The client nodded his head excitedly as he snatched the condom off Vegeta.

Goku desperately needed the toilet, he took his headphones off and quietly tip toed to the bathroom. He heard the client moaning out that caused him to cringe.

"I've never done a man before... fuck this is great!" The client grunted thrusting in hard.

Vegeta stared up at his bedroom ceiling as the client above him was moaning repeating how great it is, and how he isn't gay but liked this experience. 'This is going to be a long night' vegeta muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter-three

It was a grey slow morning, the apartment reflected the miserable weather by quilting the rooms in very dull colour. Goku slowly woke up hearing music playing through the radio that traveled from the living room, squinting his eyes he looked over at his clock, 10:30am. He rubbed his eyes slowly adjusting his eyesight. With a yawn he uncurled his body and stretched out flexing his feet, with a satisfying tightening feeling in his muscles; from the stretch he slowly rose from his bed. He staggered out his room towards the kitchen. Vegeta already dressed in his casual jeans and navy top, looked over watching Goku trying to properly wake himself up. It was rather comical watching Goku stagger around, obviously the weeks office work had caught up with him. Vegeta rested his feet on top of the coffee table, replying to emails on his laptop quietly chuckling to himself as he heard Goku cuss at himself as he stumbled over his own foot.

Goku prepping his cup for coffee looked over at Vegeta "you wanting coffee?" He yawned taking another stretch.

"already had one" Vegeta responded staring at his laptop with his tongue poking out in concentration, as he continued to type his reply to one of his emails.

Stirring his cup he walked over and sat next to Vegeta. "Nice of you to of offered me one then!" He took a sip of his coffee.

"You weren't awake, snooze you lose" vegeta placed his laptop down, he flexed his fingers and looked over at the window, the sky was so dull looking which left a very miserable aura in the room.

"Hey Vegeta, last night I heard that male client ,and oh man did I cringe for you" he blushed a little with a nervous laugh trying to brighten up the mood of the room.

Vegeta looked over grinning, he shook his head. "Thanks, did you hear him asking for his mother's forgiveness?" He sniggered as Goku spat out his coffee "his mother believes gay is a disease, so he's in denial. That's up there in my list of awkward fucks."

"You have a list for that?" Goku raised his brow in disbelief.

"Not like you to show interest in my work" vegeta smirked watching Goku squirm slightly, he didn't usually show much interest. He was too embarrassed to confess how he found it arousing watching Vegeta make out with another man.

"I don't, just thought I'd brighten up the mood in here" Goku rose from the sofa "I'm heading to the gym, fancy joining unless you're expecting a client?" Goku had observed Vegeta hadn't looked at his watch, he knew he was free.

"Sure, beats sitting in here all day" vegeta folded his arms looking at Goku up and down "you aren't planing to go out like that though?" Goku looked down at his lounge pants.

"Why not? It's a good look right?" He grinned finishing his coffee as vegeta shook his head. "Alright, I'm getting changed then we can head out"

Having spent an hour work out at the gym, mostly Goku using the weights whilst Vegeta exchanged numbers with potential customers. Goku worked himself an appetite, walking out the changing room to meet Vegeta ;who was leaning against the wall staring at his phone. He tapped Vegeta's shoulder to grab his attention, Vegeta put his phone away looking up at Goku.

"Fancy going for something to eat?" Goku smiled at him as his stomach began to rumble.

"so long as you are paying" vegeta smirked as he quickly checked his phone again before putting it away.

Goku lead the way towards a small built up area, there was a cafe that sat at the corner of the busy street. cold water droplets fell from the sky running down their face, it felt refreshing after breaking out sweat in the gym. Vegeta threw his coat over his head gritting his teeth feeling the rain trickle down him, whilst Goku embraced the winter rain. It was something different compared to the warm ambient rain during the summer months, it left subtle metallic smells as it softly hit the ground below.They both ran into the cafe as it started to pour heavier, Vegeta shook his coat glaring outside as if to cuss at the weather.

"We are getting a taxi back!" Vegeta kept staring outside watching as people were running around like mad ants, using whatever they had on hand to shield them from the rain. Vegeta smiled as he saw one old man place a news paper above his head. "What an idiot!" He snorted.

They both sat down in a quiet corner, the cafe gave off a tranquil ambience, smells of cinnamon and other warming aromas quilted the area.Paintings and sepia photographs were so carefully placed around the area. Everything looked so neatly arranged. As Goku and Vegeta were reminiscing about their college days, laughter shared between them whilst sipping down coffee.Vegeta's phone made a noise which broke his restful state.He quickly pulled his phone out and furrowed his brows as read the message. He looked over at Goku who had an inquisitive expression.

"They'll be on their way to collect the money shortly..." vegeta placed the phone on the table, their food arrived in front of them. "Suppose we better hurry with this and head home."

Goku nodded, he could feel himself sweating due to nerves. Vegeta had made extra last couple of weeks, hopefully it would keep the gang off their case for a little while. A thousand a month was what they were expected to pay back,the last couple of months they've struggled; even done without proper food in the apartment scraping what they could find to pay back. If there wasn't added interest, they'd of had it cleared by now, they know better than to argue against them.Because they were short of money the gang had visited once a fortnight for part payments as well as the normal payment. Finishing their food, they rushed for a taxi heading back to their apartment. Goku's heart felt as though it was going to burst out of his chest as they ran up the stairs, down the corridor two gang members were stood outside their door waiting for them. Seeing the nervousness on Goku's face, Vegeta volunteered to walk ahead as Goku reluctantly followed.

"To think we believed you two were trying to hide from us" Jeice smirked looking at the two as Vegeta got the keys out.

"And miss your pretty face? Never!" Vegeta returned the smirk as he unlocked the door allowing the two to walk in first. He looked at Goku who was stood behind him nervously. "Just leave the talking to me" he noticed their nosey neighbour peeping through their door "like what you see?" The neighbour shook their head and closed the door. He walked in seeing the two stood by the open kitchen.

"Alright, cough up" Jeice held out his hand, whilst Burter grinned over watching Goku close the door behind them.

"Straight to the point, as usual" Vegeta went into kitchen drawer and pulled out the envelope, placing it gently on Jeice hand. "Don't spend it all in one go"

Jeice grinned over at Burter before looking back at Vegeta "whilst I count this, you can help relief my friend over here" he pulled out the notes from the envelope.

Vegeta folded his arms glaring at the two men "what?!" He felt sickness travelling up his throat.

Goku stepped forward "I don't think that's necessary, we've made the payment even managed to cover little extra" trying his best to help his friend hoping they'd come to an agreement.

Jeice paused counting the notes, he looked at Goku and began laughing. "How cute, your boyfriend here trying to be voice of reason." He shoved Goku against the wall "you are in no place to tell us what we can and can't do! Have you forgotten how much you two owe?!"

"You've made your point!" Vegeta snapped as he walked over to Burter, he started to unbuckle Burter's belt. Burter pushed Vegeta off blushing.

"Slow down! Not here!" Burter tried to compose himself.

Vegeta raised his brow "it's not like they don't know what I'm about to do?" He watched as Burter looked back in Jeice shaking slightly, vegeta rolled his eyes and dragged him into the bathroom.

Jeice laughed more and started to count the notes in front of Goku. Goku watched as Jeice concentrated counting the notes, he glared over watching him impatiently whilst waiting for Vegeta to return. Jeice noticed this and grinned over at him "whats the matter? Missing your boyfriend?"

Goku glared at him "he's not my boyfriend!" He looked away as Jeice began laughing again.

In the bathroom, Vegeta rested on his knees as he pulled out Burters member. He smirked "now I see why you didn't want me to do it back there" he snorted.

Burter gritted his teeth in embarrassment forcing himself into Vegeta's mouth.

Five minutes crawled past, Goku sat on the sofa glaring over at Jeice who finished counting the notes. The bathroom door swung open, Burter walked towards Jeice both grinned over at Goku before marching out slamming the door behind them. Goku sighed in relief to see them leave, he walked over to the bathroom seeing Vegeta brushing his teeth vigorously. Vegeta noticed Goku stood watching him, he spat out paste and wiped side of his mouth.

"Take it they've left?" Vegeta rinsed his toothbrush under the tap before checking his watch. Goku sighed, he knew that was a sign Vegeta was due a client.

"They've left, they seem happy with the amount." He watched as Vegeta grabbed the mouth wash and gargled. "Coffee?"

Vegeta spat out the mouth wash "not got time" he rushed past Goku to get changed ready for his client.

There was a soft knock at the door, Goku looked towards the door.

"Mind getting that!" Vegeta called out from his room.

Goku gulped, as he headed towards the door. Another day, another client.


	4. Chapter-four

Another weekend flown by fast, and there Goku was sat in the office staring at the monitor whilst filing paper work. There was cacophony of shredding, printing and typing echoing throughout the building; with the odd dry cough from one of the colleagues.During his fifteen minute break, he started to rearrange his pens and paper on the desk, ensuring they were squared and spaced properly. Yamcha who was sat at the desk opposite leaned over his chair.

"You know I'll just mess that up again when you aren't looking right?" Yamcha smiled mischievously at Goku.

Goku smiled half heartedly focusing on his stationary "that's fine" he sighed "suppose it'll keep me preoccupied" he looked up the clock watching as the hands were moving painfully slow.

Yamcha looked over, he noticed Goku wasn't himself. "Hey man, everything okay?" He tapped his shoulder from behind.

Goku looked over and gave an abrupt nod before looking back at the clock. "Just haven't slept well" really he was fed up with work, he found the tasks so tedious. He couldn't afford looking for another job at the moment.

"Ha, how many clients did he bring home in total?" Yamcha smirked rubbing his hands awaiting for gossip to fall out of Goku's mouth.

Goku turned to face Yamcha with a stern look "you know, if he could he would do something else rather than sell himself. It's not what you may believe it's like, I've witnessed the exhaustion, the stress, and the pain it's put his body through" he stated matter of factly.

Yamcha little taken back by what Goku had said "but it's good pain and exhaustion, am I right?" He had a slight grin.

Goku shook his head in disbelief "I don't want to talk about that stuff any more, just drop it" Goku started back on his paper filing.

"No need to be so snappy! Geez!" Yamcha rolled his eyes as he too went back to his work.

Back at the apartment Vegeta had a new client he hadn't seen before.the blue haired woman wearing revealing black dress introduced herself as Bulma. They were sat on the sofa going through paper work, Bulma signed them before handing over the cash. Vegeta noticed her designer bag, and examined the jewellery she was wearing. Bulma watched Vegeta study her which caused her to giggle.

"What's a person who's clearly loaded with money, doing around here?" Vegeta leaned in closer to her resting his hand on top of her knee.

Bulma blushed placing her hand on top of his "because I've been told stories about a male worker who isn't afraid to do anything the client requests. I'm too busy for a relationship right now, so just looking for a mindless fuck" she opened her legs allowing Vegeta to slowly glide his hand to her inner thigh.

Goku had finished for the day. He started to pack his things and put his coat on. ChiChi waited for him outside, she smiled nervously as he looked over at her and smiled back at her. They started to walk together in the bitter cold, she'd glance over every now and again at him. As they were about to walk the opposite direction, ChiChi pulled lightly on Goku's elbow, he looked at her a little lost. ChiChi would usually hurl insults at him and Yamcha, but tonight she seemed like a different person.

"So uh...I was wondering Goku, if you'd like to go on a date sometime?" She blushed handing him a piece of paper with her phone number.

Goku looked down at her, he wasn't sure if he felt the same way about her. Not wanting to upset her, he smiled and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Sure, I'll text you later or something" he waved at her as he then continued to walk opposite direction.

ChiChi smiled and started to skip slightly in direction of her home.

Climbing up the stairs, his footsteps echoed behind him. As he reached to the third level, he started to walk down the eerie corridor, again neighbour peeped through with a stare. Goku sighed rolling his eyes as he unlocked the front door. He really hoped he wasn't going to walk in to sex sounds, or client looking indecent at least. His stomach tightening as he slowly opened the door, Vegeta was stood by the kitchen talking to his blue haired client, they were both holding a glass of wine. By the looks of things it looked like they had already done their business.Phew he sighed with relief hanging up his keys and taking off his coat.

"Coffee?" Vegeta looked over with Bulma stood next to him smiling over at Goku.

Goku looked over at the both "nah, maybe later?" He swiftly walked into his room closing the door behind him. Of course he wanted coffee, he had a boring day, walked in the cold, and been asked on a date by someone he's not really attracted too. He threw himself onto the bed with his face in the pillow.

Bulma finished her glass and placed it on the kitchen side. "So, who's your room mate?" She asked intriguingly.

Vegeta looked towards Goku's room before looking back at Bulma. "Oh, that's my friend Kakarot" he remembered rant Goku had with him when he gave one client his real name. Not wanting to deal with that hissy fit again, he used the name that Goku had as fake ID when they were younger.

She gave a mischievous smile pulling Vegeta in for a kiss. "You know what really turns me on? Seeing two men getting off with each other"

Vegeta pushed back "What are you getting at?"

"Let's cut to the chase, I enjoyed our session. I'm rich and I'll pay double, no triple! If you and him come by my place for a three way" she winked at him biting her bottom lip seductively.

"Yeah, I just don't see him agreeing to that." He looked over at her getting her coat on.

"Such a shame, would of paid a lot of money too" she winked as she started to head out. Vegeta tugged at her coat slightly.

"I'll see if I can persuade him, just message me the details" he smirked, that money would really come in handy and keep the gang off their backs for little longer.

Bulma smirked back pulling him in for a kiss, she then turned and headed out the door. Vegeta rushed into Goku's room, he saw Goku laying face down on his pillow.

"What are you doing?!" Vegeta asked as he shook Goku.

Goku turned to his back looking up at Vegeta "I lied Vegeta...I did want coffee"

Vegeta laughed punching Goku in the arm, "why didn't you just say?!" Goku shrugged as he sat up "anyway, I have a proposition for you"

Goku widened his eyes in interest.

"That woman, she's rich. She's offered to pay good amount of money if we ...hear me out" he placed his hand over Goku's mouth knowing he'd probably yell in protest when he completed the sentence "we have a threesome, now before I remove my hand to listen to your objection on this. That money can help pay a big chunk off our debt. You'll be in safe hands too" he removed his hand awaiting for Goku to yell out. Instead Goku was sat there his mouth moving with no words coming out, eyes widened, his face turning pale. "So I'll go get you coffee to leave you think about it" vegeta left the room.

Goku was still speechless, thoughts running through his mind. He was starting to feel things for his roommate, this would take him out his comfort zone. At the same time, the money would really help. He sat perplexed for a bit. Vegeta walked in handing him a cup of coffee. He stood over him with his arms folded awaiting for an answer. Goku looked up at him.

"I'm going to need some time to think..." goku held onto his coffee, the tight feeling in his stomach returned.

Vegeta nodded "understandable" with that he walked out the room to leave Goku alone in his thoughts.


	5. Chapter-five

Another mundane day in the office, Goku had been assigned different tasks to prevent work becoming monotonous. Everyday ambience in the office were becoming more obnoxious, working on his assignment, became almost impossible to complete. The shrill sound from the keyboards and printers were almost unbearable. Things that never really bothered him were starting to cause him to feel irritate. He hadn't slept well since being told about the lewd offer, he was busy running scenarios through his head; each one triggering his anxieties. If this was how he felt about such offer, how does his room mate feel even if it's the norm, surely he'd feel those emotions? looking up at the clock just made him feel more uneasy, he had questions, feelings he had to get off his chest with Vegeta. Sitting in the office was just causing the feelings to drag more painfully. A light tap on his shoulder seemed to break his trance like state, the ambience changed to usual level that wasn't ear deafening. Chichi leaned on his desk with an annoyed expression on her face, Goku looked at her puzzled.

"So, I was waiting for that text you promised me!" she folded her arms tapping her foot, she felt so annoyed that she literally waited all night staring at her phone awaiting for a text.

Goku's eyes widened remembering he told her he'd text her "I'm sorry..." he was so preoccupied in his thoughts, he forgot to send her a text.

"Oh I bet you are" she leaned over so her face was in level to his, he could feel her warm breath touch his face. "I've saved you the hassle" she handed him a card with restaurant address and time. "I'll see you tomorrow night?!"

Goku gulped as he nodded hesitantly, last thing he wanted to do was to deal with her wraith; he seen the way she'd lose her temper on others. No way was he willing to put himself in that sort of predicament. She slowly brushed her hand over his desk smiling before she casually walked towards her desk.

"That bitch is insane!" Yamcha leaned over his chair, obvious he was listening in. Goku stared at the card, she had a table booked after work. She had it all planned out, it wasn't really good time not whilst he had to make his mind up about the offer.

Home time finally arrived from what felt like long tedious hours, not wanting to hang around any longer than he had to; he grabbed his coat and ran out. Chichi wasn't there, not wanting to stick around to wait for her either, he threw his coat on and continued to walk at a fast pace. Walking through the bleak weather left sharp nip feeling on his cheeks. He to tucked his face into his coat exhaling warm breath to keep himself warm. Seeing his apartment ahead he started to jog towards it so eager to get back after the day he had. As he headed towards the double doors to walk into the building, Vegeta had walked from the communal bin area. They both opened the door and proceeded to climb the stairs together.

"busy day cleaning or something?" Goku asked curiously as they climbed the stairs side by side.

"you could say that" he answered abruptly, hoping he wouldn't be asked any further questions. He knew Goku would feel unease if he mentioned what he done earlier. He had to purchase shower curtains for disposal, golden showers weren't something he'd usually be requested. On past experience he learned shower curtains were best to collect the fluid that he could just bag and throw out. "another boring day at work I take it?" he looked at the non expressive look on Goku's face.

"yeah, and I've now got a date tomorrow night with Chichi" he rolled his eyes as they climbed up the last flight of stairs before entering the corridor.

"oh, you don't sound too happy about it?" Vegeta raised his brow.

"I don't even like her" Goku sighed as he opened the door leading to the eerie corridor.

"Then don't go? simple." Vegeta shrugged at him

"Not simple at all, I don't want to hurt her feelings I wouldn't hear the end of it" Goku confessed as they walked down the corridor.

Vegeta shook his head chuckling "just go to the date, then lay it down to her gently. If she can't deal with that, then that is her prerogative." he shrugged as they stood outside their front door.

Unlocking the front door Vegeta opened the door allowing for Goku to walk in first. Goku started to unzip his coat, a warming heavenly scent filled his nostrils. He looked over seeing bowls of food sat on the breakfast bar. He looked at Vegeta astonished, not only had he cooked, he was actually going to eat a proper meal.

"Well, I worked out I had time for food before a client" Vegeta sat at the breakfast bar with Goku "If I didn't make you anything, you'd be a baby about it and have a tantrum" he smirked as he caught Goku raising his brow at him.

Not much was spoken between them as they tucked into their food, Goku would casually glance over at Vegeta before turning back to his food. He wasn't sure how he'd strike up the conversation about last night.

"I take it you've got something you want to ask?" Vegeta finished his bowl and placed it in the sink, he looked over at Goku's surprised expression "I've known you for years, you're so predictable. The way you were glancing at me, obviously you have something on your mind. So spill" he leaned against the counter looking over.

"I haven't made my mind up yet" Goku placed his now empty bowl in the sink before turning to face Vegeta. "I've never done something like this, I don't know what to expect."

"You're thinking too much into it, it's just sex" Vegeta shrugged at him, of course he felt a little uncomfortable too about it, but they have debt to pay and could really do with that money.

"with two other people, one being you...I'm just not sure how I feel about it" Goku grabbed a class from the kitchen cupboard and filled it with water from the tap.

"You'll be fine, I'm not going to judge you if that's what you are worried about?" He watched as Goku almost choked on his water.

"How can you be okay with this?" he placed his glass down on the side glaring over at Vegeta "you don't seem fazed at what we've been asked to do, I've also never done that stuff with men ..."

Vegeta sighed folding his arms "We need the money, the amount she's offering we'd be stupid to turn it down."

"I know, god do I know...I just...I don't know..." Goku leaned against the sink "I don't want things to be awkward between us"

"then don't let it, we don't even have to talk about it after wards" Vegeta quickly glanced at his watch before looking over at Goku.

Goku sighed as he saw Vegeta glancing at his watch "Just, let me sleep on it alright?" He walked over to his room.

"Try not to think too much on it" Vegeta watched as Goku walked into his room closing the door behind him.

Goku laid still on his bed losing track of time, he stared at the ceiling; he clicked his tongue thinking about the offer and how the money would help immensely. He heard some muffling voices coming from Vegeta's room, he looked over at his clock and was surprised to see he's been laying there for roughly forty minutes. He furrowed his brows trying to work out where on earth had that time gone, had he really just been laying there lost in thoughts for that long?

"fuck!" Vegeta gritted his teeth as he squeezed tightly onto his clients arms, the client eager to thrust in but Vegeta had him wait.

"whats going on?" the client grunted in annoyance.

"just give me a second..." he slowly inhaled and exhaled allowing his body to relax, he lightened his grip on the client. "this is precisely why I suggested foreplay first..fuck!" he gritted his teeth before giving the client a nod for the go ahead.


	6. Chapter-six

Sat inside a lively restaurant, illuminating reds and oranges leaving a warm feeling. Goku nervously tapping his fingers on the table, lost in his thoughts became a regular thing now. He could see Chichi's lips moving, words not forming just sounds flowing out her mouth. He tried to focus, all whilst thinking about the other night; putting his feelings aside he knew that the money would help immensely. As Vegeta stated, it's just sex no harm done right? he bit down on his lip looking down at the table. Chichi losing her patience clicked her fingers in front of him to grab his attention.

"Were you even listening to me?" she pouted watching as he looked back at her half dazed "what has gotten into you lately?"

"I'm sorry, I've not slept much..." he rubbed the back of head looking over at her, he could see she was starting to get annoyed.

"it's because that whore you live with isn't it? can't he just, I don't know book a hotel or something?" she took a sip of wine as their dinner was served in front of them "I'd personally not put up with such disgusting acts under my roof!"

Goku started to tuck into his food not wanting the conversation to continue, he quickly changed the topic to work. They both spoke occasionally with no further word about Vegeta, it felt so awkward now that Chichi could sense she struck a nerve. She always voiced her opinion when it came to Vegeta, she couldn't understand why Goku always stuck up for him whenever a bad word was mentioned. She didn't want to push it too far so happily allowed the topic to change, they joked a little about their week assignment deadlines; and the shitty printer that seemed to have so many faults wrong with it no one wanted to be assigned to it. Walking out the restaurant after paying for their meal, Chichi linked her arm around Goku's not much was said between them. There was an occasional smile, and a short glance shared between them as they were near her house. Goku was about to leave her outside her house and head the opposite direction to his apartment. Chichi pulled him back violently, he looked at her with shock expression.

"you were going to leave without saying goodbye?!" she gripped his arm tightly, her nose scrunched up in disgust.

Goku managed to break from her grip, he planted a light kiss on her lips before pulling back. Nothing, he felt nothing for her yet there she was blushing pulling him into a deeper kiss. soft lips met his, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She broke the kiss with a seductive look, Goku felt nervous knowing what she was wanting. He stepped back looking at his watch. "I've got to go...I'll see you in work tomorrow" with that he turned walking at a fast pace.

Chichi folded her arms glaring watching him walk away "men!" she turned to walk the opposite direction into her house.

Walking into the apartment, Vegeta was sat watching tv he looked over at Goku with a surprised expression. Goku hung up his keys and started to take his coat off muttering profanities under his breath.

"date didn't go well?" Vegeta smirked over watching Goku get annoyed as his coat kept falling off the hanger.

Goku sighed as the coat landed on the floor "fine...it can stay there...I don't care!" he kicked it and started to walk into the kitchen. He felt unsettled knowing the coat was just laying there so quickly walked over and hung it up, this time it stayed put. Goku stood there looking proud as he finally got the coat to stay put. Vegeta burst out laughing causing Goku to look over, he subtly drew his eyes to Vegeta's bare chest. The flickering lights from the tv shone onto his room mates body, shadows hugging every curve, dent on his body magnifying his masculinity. Goku bit on his bottom lip, he walked over and sat next to Vegeta looking at him with a serious expression.

Vegeta crossed his legs looking back at the serious expression "has something happened?"

"not really, Chichi was wanting more than a kiss, and I couldn't go through with it. I been too busy thinking...and I've made my decision." his cheeks glowed crimson as he done a hard swallow "I'm in...though I'd like to know if we are uh...expected to.."

"kiss? more than likely" Vegeta answered before Goku had chance to complete his question.

"and...see each other..." he started to fiddle with his hands due to nerves

"naked? of course. If that's a problem then we won't go ahead with it. Id need you to be relaxed otherwise it just won't work and would just be awkward experience for all" he saw the worry expression on Goku's face, he placed his hand on top of Goku's thigh "It's me, you will be in safe hands"

Goku nodded looking down at Vegeta's hand "yeah, I want to do it we need the money. So long as it doesn't affect our friendship."

Vegeta smiled and leaned into him planting a kiss on Goku's lips "I promise you" he sucked lightly on Goku's bottom lip "after we are done, we won't speak of it again" he leaned in more to deepen their kiss. Goku's eyes rolled back as he embraced the kiss, he felt a spark travel through his body he wanted more. Vegeta felt Goku's hands slowly roam down his waist, he tapped Goku's hands back and leaned back onto his seat. "Well, you seemed to like that. I'm sure you will do just fine on the night." he smirked watching Goku blush. "oh, and I'll need to go through some of the rules that will be relevant for the night." he leaned over to grab his file with paperwork.

"r-rules?" Goku gave Vegeta a funny look, he didn't know there were rules, in fact he didn't know much about Vegeta's work other than clients pay to have sex.

"well yes, that's why I have new clients sign a declaration too. I have to protect myself, don't worry. You don't need to know much of this just the one's relevant. For starters, cash upfront if they refuse to make the payment first, no service." He smirked over watching Goku trying to take mental note. "It's something I do now since I had a couple clients run off without paying" he rolled his eyes. "next, we don't build relationships with our client. by all means small talk is allowed, but when they go into personal stuff that's where I'll cut them off. I'm not there to listen about their life."

"I mean, it makes sense..." Goku still blushing but still listening trying to take in what he's agreeing to.

"Oh, and privacy is a big thing. You can use your fake name if you like, we need to respect our client, no kink shaming and no disclosing information about them." Vegeta gave Goku a stern look aware he had spoke to Yamcha about some of the clients. "safe word, it's important if something doesn't feel right that we and the client communicate letting the other know if they are not happy. We will agree on a word on the night so don't go over thinking on that" He grinned.

"I didn't know there were certain rules you had to follow." Goku confessed looking a little sheepish.

"most importantly, protection. They refuse protection, then it's a no go I always have them on me so they can't use excuses." He placed his file onto the coffee table and looked back at Goku "those are the relevant ones that you have to worry about, this client is aware of them so that should put you at ease."

Goku nodded, he looked over at the tv it was some game show the female host wore tight revealing clothing leaving very little to imagination.

Vegeta looked over at Goku "so, you sure you still want to do this?"

Goku looked away from tv and gave Vegeta a nod.

"great, I'll message her now and let you know what she says" He smiled as he grabbed his laptop.

Goku smiled nodding before looking back at the tv. There was no going back now, he agreed to it.


	7. Chapter-7

Finishing work usually was Goku's favourite part of his job, but today was the day that he was meeting up with one of Vegeta's clients. He had been building himself up for this all last week and today since agreeing to the offer, he kept relaying the kiss Vegeta gave him, how it made him feel. Not wasting any time he hurried grabbing his stuff before exiting the building.Chichi was waiting outside for him, seeing him lost in his own thoughts again she yanked at his arm causing him to look back at her.

"Someone's in a hurry." She tapped her foot as Goku blushed a little they both started to walk along side each other. Since the date, Chichi was adamant they were dating now. With a lot running through his mind, she was the least of his problems. They both joked about work which was the norm of their conversations. Before going separate ways to their home, chichi wrapped her arms lovingly around Goku's neck and kissed him softly before releasing her arms. "See you tomorrow" she waved shyly as she blushed and walked in the opposite direction.

Goku smiled and waved back, he rolled his eyes as she turned her back to him walking towards her home. He started to rush back to the apartment, remembering Vegeta being strict on the times when It came to the clients. As he ran into their apartment Vegeta passed him a jeans and a white shirt, he looked over seeing Vegeta wearing the same. Not wanting to harass him with further questions as he had all week, he rushed into the bedroom and got changed. Walking out the bedroom he saw Vegeta looking out the Living room window.

"Taxi is here" he looked over at Goku who stood nervously "you will be fine, you're with me" as they grabbed their apartment keys Vegeta handed Goku a blue pill. Goku looked at it in horror and gave Vegeta a surprised look. "What? We can't afford you going limp within first three minutes...take it!" Vegeta smirked as Goku blushed. He done as he was told and followed Vegeta into the taxi. Vegeta looked over at his watch before getting into the taxi, he handed the driver a piece of paper with an address on it. The driver raised his eyebrows at Vegeta, Vegeta folding his arms glared over. Obviously the driver knew him, there was tension felt between them which made the journey awkward.

Half hour, half hour is what it took to arrive at their destination. Half hour of silence and awkward glares between Vegeta and the driver. As Goku climbed out first, he saw as Vegeta carefully handed the driver the money; Vegeta slowly climbed out the taxi. He grinned before looking back at the taxi driver.

"Oh and tell your ex wife, I said hi" with that he slammed the door and walked off as the taxi driver started to shout out profanities. Goku looked over at Vegeta shaking his head jokingly "Tsk, maybe if he done a better job she wouldn't of gone out paying for sex" he had a smug grin on his face as he pressed the buzzer by iron gates.

Goku looked in awe, they were stood outside a secluded mansion. The gates abruptly opened allowing them to walk in, Goku's eyes explored the outside, sand coloured gravelled path lead to the two main doors. Even in middle of autumn and cold nights there was fresh green grass, and vines beautifully crawling up the alluring building. There were trees which were near bare yet no sign of fallen leaves. "She has a well maintained garden" goku smiled admiring the outside, he didn't understand why Vegeta snorted at his comment.

Bulma opened the door allowing them both in, she wore a short laced dress hugging her figure. She swayed her hips in front of them as they followed her into a small office area, she offered them both a glass of wine. Vegeta looked around, shelves crammed with old books, a green leather rocker sat in the centre, pictures of what looked like family holiday snaps were on the wall.

Bulma smiled looking at the pictures with him, "my parents are on holiday, I gave my maid and butler a day off. So it's just us three" she gave him a wink.

"I see" vegeta sat on the rocker finishing his wine, he looked up at Bulma. "So, you know the rules"

"Oh right, of course" she placed her glass down "I'll be right back"

Goku watched as she walked out the room, he looked at Vegeta "that was a little rude of you."

Vegeta pinched bridge of his nose before looking up at Goku's stern look "we aren't here to be friends, we are here to give her what she has requested, then we fuck off"

Bulma walked in and handed a roll of notes to Vegeta, she folded her hands smirking as his eyes widened starting to count the notes. "As promised" she looked over at Goku "you must be Kakarot huh?" She shook his hand and giggled as he blushed. "Naw, no need to be shy" she winked at him before looking over at Vegeta.

"Alright" he tucked the notes in his jacket pocket, he looked around the room before back at Bulma. "Where are you wanting us, because it seems a bit cramped in here"

Bulma blushed a little as she smirked "shoes, socks and coats off first then I'll take you to one of the spare rooms"

As they done what she requested, Goku looked around the room again. He smiled over at Bulma "you have a nice place, can't understand why you want someone like us over here" he admitted as he looked around again.

Bulma giggled "come on" she held both other hands and lead them up the stairs.

Goku gulped, this is it, he can't turn back now. He bit his lip, stomach tied knots, he felt sick, as they got closer to the bedroom Vegeta and Bulma looked over at him with a smile, it slightly put him at ease as Bulma slowly opened the room door.


	8. Chapter-8

-All three held hands grinning at one another as they walked sensually into the room. Goku's eyes widened looking around the vibrant blue and white walls in the room. The room was immaculate, a king size bed with what looked to have freshly laid bedding and cushions neatly placed; was positioned in centre of the room. A large mirror hung on the wall opposite the bed, nice oak furnishings carefully spaced out. Fresh clean cotton aroma quilted the room, Goku was stood there slack-jawed just looking around the room at its perfection. Bulma broke the link closing the door behind them and sat on the edge of the bed, Vegeta followed her leaving Goku stood there. Bulma started to undress herself whilst locking lips with Vegeta, his hands caressed her breasts with gentle squeeze in between. They both panted into their kiss through excitement, Bulma pulled back looking over at Goku.

"Perhaps you should help your friend strip" Bulma smiled suggestively as she started to slide out her dress. Vegeta smirked, he looked over at Goku who was stood there nervously.

Vegeta walked over to his nervous friend, he slowly started to unbutton Goku's shirt exposing his abs. Trailing his fingers down to Goku's waist line, he could feel Goku stiffen up as if he was preparing for what's next to come. "Relax, enjoy, you'll be fine" vegeta pulled Goku in for a kiss. Goku deepened their kiss, he felt warmth spread throughout his entire body, in that kiss he felt whole. He helped throw his shirt off, not breaking their kiss he moved on to unbuttoning Vegeta's shirt. He felt Vegeta's tongue slip inside his mouth, he could feel his body melt into him then and there. Helping to pull off Vegeta's shirt, he pulled in to feel Vegeta's body touch his. It drove his senses wild, the touch, the taste of the minty breath, the sounds of their lips smacking together,and the smell of Vegeta's after shave all heightened his arousal. Feeling hands glide down to his waist, he pulled from the kiss and watched as Vegeta slowly unzipped and tug at his jeans. Goku helped take his jeans off and proceeded to help Vegeta with his jeans, slowly sliding them down enough for Vegeta to pull them off himself. They both looked at each other, Goku still feeling a little nervous, all that was in between them now was their boxers that was restricting their hardened members. Bulma broke their pause as she slid between them, facing Vegeta she rubbed her hand on the twitching member hidden behind cloth. She ensured to use her other hand to do the same to Goku who was behind her. Both men panting they both licked and kissed Bulma's neck from opposite sides. Enjoying the tingling sensation sent throughout her body, she leaned her head back onto Goku's chest; allowing more access for her neck to be devoured with lustful lips. Vegeta slid his hand down her laced thong, teasing her clit with his fingers whilst Goku groped her breasts from behind; lightly pinching her erect buds. She could feel her body warming up, she made slight jerk movements in reaction to the sensual touches and the warm heavy breaths.

"Let's ...mmm" Bulma's eyes closed feeling herself getting dangerously close to climaxing already. "Take this to the bed!" She managed to complete her sentence.

Both men stopped, allowing her to walk over to the bed slipping her thong off. Without hesitation Vegeta slipped off his boxers revealing his throbbing member.Goku felt a slight knot in his stomach, he watched Vegeta join Bulma on the edge of the bed again. Taking a deep breath he threw his boxers swiftly off, he felt his cheeks heating up as he was now in a vulnerable state. Biting his lip as he glanced over at Vegeta's member, he never seen him naked before, it left him feeling hungry for more intimacy. He slowly walked over and sat next to Bulma so she was in between both men again. She started to pump both members whilst kissing and lightly sucking on Vegeta's lips. As she moved on to kissing Goku passionately, Vegeta would place light kisses down her neck. Their breathing becoming shallow as their bodies were high on the pleasure they were receiving. Bulma's kisses felt and tasted different in comparison to Vegeta's, she had sweeter taste with softer and gentle lips. Breaking the kiss she looked at Goku seductively as she released her hands from both Vegeta's and Goku's throbbing members.

Bulma leaned her face toward's Goku's erection, she looked up at Goku for the go ahead. Biting his bottom lip feeling his heart close to ripping out his chest, he reluctantly gave her a nod. Using one hand to stroke his member, she twirled her tongue around the head of his cock painfully slow. His breathing became shallow, his thoughts running through his mind, trying to take in what was actually happening. He felt hands travel from his back to top of his shoulders giving them a gentle massage. He leaned his head back noticing Vegeta was now behind him rubbing his shoulders, whilst Bulma started bobbing her head on his member with fast hard sucks. He started to allow his body to relax more, Bulma sucked harder causing him to moan, he was rewarded with light nip and suck on his ear lobe from Vegeta. Eyes becoming half lidded, his body going limp against Vegeta's as he felt pressure building up from the blow job. Vegeta continued to massage his shoulders from behind, trailing kisses up and down his neck; he was in a state of euphoria. Bulma released his cock from her mouth with a loud plop sound as it sprung out still fully aroused. She grinned seeing the look of disappointment from Goku's face as he was just starting to enjoy it. She looked over at Vegeta who still behind Goku was lightly sucking on Goku's neck.

"So, I know what he's like in bed" she pointed directly at Vegeta "but what are you like?" She winked at Goku as she pulled him to stand up, she planted a light kiss on his lips before laying back with her legs hanging over the bed. Goku turned to face her, he felt Vegeta behind him planting kisses down his body before sliding a condom on him. Still in euphoria state, he slowly guided himself into her wet entrance.

Holding onto her upper thighs pulling her into his thrusts, he let out small moans feeling her tighten herself around his pulsating member. Vegeta crawled back onto the bed, he started to lick and suck around Bulma's nipple, giving her breast light squeeze. Bulma's head lolled back as Goku had started to deepen his thrusts, whilst Vegeta used his free hand to rub her clit. Her legs began to tremble as she felt her self close to her climax from all the stimulation around her body. She felt herself close to a screaming orgasm as she started to pant heavily between her moans. She gripped tightly onto the bedding below her as she felt strong tingling sensation build up, one hard thrust and it finished her,she let out a satisfying scream of pleasure as wetness gushed from her entrance. Goku quickened his thrusts as he was so close, the pressure building up inside was becoming unbearable. He looked down seeing Bulma let out little whimpers into Vegeta's passionate kiss whilst he continued to thrust into her. The pressure started to increase with each thrust, with one last hard thrust he felt himself release, his eyes rolled back, his jaw gaped, he squeezed tightly on Bulma's thighs whilst he felt his release. Slowly pulling out catching his breath, He slid the condom off and placed it into the bin that was place conveniently at the side of the bed.

Bulma slowly sat herself up wiping her arm across her forehead, she bit her lip seductively looking at the two men, she grinned over to Vegeta. "I wonder if your friend wouldn't mind doing you next?" she looked over seeing Goku's face change to a sheepish expression as he looked over at Vegeta. "I mean, that's if you two want" she grinned noticing they were still hard.

Vegeta smirked, he planted a kiss on her lips before looking over at Goku. "hm, all depends if Kakarot thinks he can handle me." he winked at his now blushing friend. Bulma sat back anticipating their next move.

Seeing the nervousness on his face again, Vegeta held out his hand to him offering him to sit down. Taking a deep breath in,making mental note of his surroundings, he slowly sat himself next to Vegeta. Vegeta planted soft kisses on his lips, he picked up his jeans that were on the floor, and reached into the pocket for another condom. He grinned over watching Goku furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity. He handed the condom for Bulma to hold, she leaned in giving Vegeta a kiss before changing the attention onto Goku. Whilst Goku was distracted feeling Bulma slowly caress his body, Vegeta teased Goku's cock with his tongue. Slowly Vegeta slid his mouth down the shaft , then lightly scraping his teeth up to the head. Goku lightly bucked his hips in reaction, Bulma watched as Vegeta repeated this pattern a couple of times before he heard a groan of annoyance slip out of Goku's mouth.

"wanting more?" Vegeta pushed Goku's legs further apart, slowly kissing down his inner thigh, he trailed his tongue back up dangerously close to the pulsating cock begging for his attention; before kissing back down the thigh again. He let out a snicker as he could hear Goku whine eager for more, he continued these steps onto the other thigh. This time he felt a hard grasp back of his head, he looked up seeing the desperation on Goku's face. He pulled himself up and without warning pushed Goku onto his back, Bulma helped slide the condom on Goku's member as Vegeta french kissed him. He leaned into Goku's ear "if you want me to stop, let me know" he whispered before sucking lightly on his ear lobe. He looked down seeing Goku's member twitch impatiently, he was eager for more and it was unlikely he would wait for Vegeta to prepare himself properly. Vegeta swung his leg over, slowly guiding the tip of Goku's member into him. He paused allowing himself to slowly adjust, Goku placed his hands on Vegeta's waist as Bulma started to kiss Goku passionately forcing her tongue in his mouth for intrusion. Taking in a deep breath Vegeta slowly lowered himself down more taking inch by inch of the throbbing cock right down to the base. He exhaled as he felt his insides stretched out to accommodate the intrusion. He felt Goku thrust his hips up, Vegeta bit onto his lip and started to ride him back and forth, up and down; increasing the speed once he felt comfortable to. Stroking his own leaking cock in sync to the thrusting, he could feel himself closer to release.

Goku thrashed his head back, he never felt pleasure like this before. He felt his cock being engulfed and hugged by tight walls, he felt it clenching around him that caused him to moan out Vegeta's name. Bulma hovered herself above Goku so that her moist pink flesh was just above his face. He moved his hands from around Vegeta's waist and held onto Bulma's pulling her down so that his tongue could penetrate her tasting her sweetness. Three of them sweating, moaning in ecstasy from each others pleasure. Vegeta felt his release spurt after spurt his seed fell onto of Goku's abdomen. Goku could feel increase of tightness after Vegeta had released, causing him to release as well. Bulma climbed off Goku, she trailed her tongue down his body and cleaned up the mess savouring the saltiness. The three laid down catching their breath. Bulma looked at the two men grinned seeing them both still hard.

"looks like we'll be having another round then?" Bulma smirked at them both. Vegeta pulled her in for a kiss having her lay on her side, he went and put a condom on before laying next to her on his side, he held her leg up as he entered her from behind.

Watching Vegeta thrust hard into Bulma made Goku want Vegeta more. Goku crawled behind Vegeta kissing down the back of his neck, Vegeta panting in between his thrusts allowed Goku to guide himself into his tight entrance, by raising his leg slightly for easy access. The three close to climax, the thrusting increased, Goku grunted as he felt Vegeta's walls tighten around him again. Bulma moaned out as Vegeta had thrust in hard and deep as he climaxed. Having pleasure from both ends almost destroyed him. Slowly releasing himself out of Vegeta, allowing Vegeta to fall onto his back, realisation slowly flooded in. Bulma got up and placed a robe over her, she planted both of them a kiss, words were spoken but they came out muffled to him. He enjoyed the sex, yet same time he felt disgusted in himself for doing it. He never had sex with another man, yet he just done that with his close friend. Confused with the feelings he's been having , he felt tight knot on his stomach as he quickly got dressed looking away from Vegeta. Following Vegeta out the room, they walked outside into the gloomy night, the bitter cold hit them instantly, and for once Goku embraced it. As they got into the taxi, he leaned his head against the window his eyes following the street lights above as they let out trails of orange lights. He hadn't noticed Vegeta was counting the cash next to him, he nudged Goku in the arm; Goku looked over he struggled to keep eye contact.

"everything okay?" Vegeta asked with concern, Goku gave a half smile and nodded before looking out the window again.

The journey home was quiet, no words were spoken after that. As they arrived outside their apartment, the pair sluggishly climbed the stairs and entered their apartment. Hanging up their coats, and their apartment keys, Goku was about to head into his room. Vegeta grabbed Goku by the arm, Goku didn't turn to look at him.

"This doesn't change our friendship, least with this money it'll keep those fuck tards off our back for a little bit" with that he released his grip and started to head to his own room.

Baffled by how calm Vegeta was acting Goku turned to face him "How do you do it?"

Taken back by the question Vegeta turned to face his puzzled friend. "how do I do,what?"

"act as if we didn't just have sex?!" he sighed rubbing back of his head looking down at the floor.

Vegeta folded his arms with a brow raised "It's part of my job" seeing Goku's face drop obviously not the answer he was wanting, Vegeta sighed "I black it out I guess, I focus on the pay" he shrugged. "You know, we don't have to speak of this ever right?"

Goku looked over, he forced a smile "you're right, it's late and I got work tomorrow so I best head to my room now"

"So long as you are sure you don't have anything else you want off your chest? you've been pretty quiet." Vegeta watched as Goku opened his bedroom door, he turned to face Vegeta and smiled.

"I'm good, thanks" he stepped into his room and closed the door behind him. He didn't want to confess that not only did he enjoy their kiss, the closeness, he was starting to have feelings towards him. At the same time he felt confused, and embarrassed about what he done for money. For first time, he got to experience his friends work, and it made him feel guilty for complaining about his job.


End file.
